


LET IT SNOW

by Monika



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 21:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monika/pseuds/Monika





	LET IT SNOW

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|   
---  
  
  
  
  
  
|  |    
|    
[  
Home  
](index.html)  
---|---|---  
  
  
  


**LET IT SNOW**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  


**  
**

**

****

**

**  
**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|    


 

**“You’re mean!” The snowball had  
hit Starsky right into the face.**

**“Who said I’m not good at snowball fights?”  
Hutch teased.**

**“Just wait!” Starsky grabbed for more  
snow. He saw Hutch kneeling behind a big tree, making new snowballs.**

**Starsky sneaked up, his hands filled with snow.**

**He lunged forward and pressed the cold mass in Hutch’s  
collar.**

**“Arghhh.” Hutch jerked and  
fell back down. Starsky went with him, not letting go.**

**Covered with snow, they looked at each other.**

**“Goofball,” Hutch said.**

**“Love you, too - and Merry Christmas,” Starsky  
said, removing a snowflake from Hutch’s frosty nose.**

****

****

****

****

** [BACK TO INDEX OF STORIES](id24.html) **

  


  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**  
Enter supporting content here  
**

  
  
  
---


End file.
